


North America Has A God Infestation

by Huntress8611



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, multi-pantheon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611





	

Last time I saw my cousin, Annabeth, she told me that not only were there Norse gods, but also Greek, Roman, and Egyptian gods. She texted me last night, saying that she told some friends about me and that everyone was going to meet up at a Starbucks in Boston.

I am currently sitting at a table in Starbucks with Annabeth. Soon, a large group of strangely dressed people walked in and sat with us. Annabeth stood up to introduce everyone.

"Alright," said Annabeth. "The girl with the SPQR shirt is Reyna, Praetor of the 12th Legion, daughter of Bellona. The girl next to her with the silver circlet is her girlfriend, Thalia, Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis, daughter of Zeus. Next to them Nico, son of Hades and his boyfriend Will, son of Apollo. The girl in linens is Sadie, eye of Isis. The guy wearing the same thing is her brother, Carter, eye of Horus. The guy next to me is my boyfriend, Percy, son of Poseidon. Everyone, this is my cousin, Magnus, son of Frey."

"Okay," I said. "I'll do my best to remember that."

"I thought it would be a good idea for us to all know about the other gods so that we aren't suprised as much later. Sadie, is Walt going to come?" I was confused at the last part.

"Who's Walt?" I asked. "Walt and Anubis is my boyfriend. It's complicated," said Sadie, right before a man who's head kept changing from a man to a jackal appeared in an empty chair. 

“We are Walt and Anubis," said the person/god.

Just when I thought that the day couldn't get any weirder, the Nico kid said "Jules," and a zombie crawled out of the floor. "Jules, go get us a lot of coffee's," shoving a pile of bills at him.

"I feel outnumbered. Mind if I call someone?" I asked. When nobody (as in no one) objected, I grabbed my phone and hit Alex's speed dial.

"Hi! I'm in a really weird meeting. Will you come? It's at the Starbucks about a mile east of the Midgard entrance to Yggdrasil. Thanks! See you in a bit. Love you too! Bye!" then I hung up.

"Alex will be here in a moment," I said, addressing our weird group. About 30 seconds later, a girl walked through the door, changing to a boy about a foot from the table. I stood up, catching his lips in a kiss.

"Hello, Alex."

"Hello, Magnus," he said. I pulled out the empty chair next to me and he sat down.

"Everyone, this is my boyfriend-" Alex shifted into a girl, "Girlfriend, Alex, child of Loki. If you hadn't noticed, some of Loki's children can shapeshift." Jules set down 23 espressos before sinking back into the ground.

"Why are you changing from a boy to a girl?" asked Percy, who is then slapped in the head by Annabeth.

"It's called genderfluid, idiots. I'm assuming you four," she pointed at Will, Nico, Thalia, and Reyna, "know what that means, but whoever doesn't, look it up." she said, crossing her arms across her chest, leaning up against me.

"I'm sorry about, Percy, Alex he's an insensitive idiot. He's been going on about the fact that he's not Nico's type since Nico came out." said Annabeth. I noticed that at some point, everyone had acquired nametags, and I sighed.

"Samirah al-Abbas, I don't know what you are, but get your butt over here and say hi to everyone."

Suddenly, a horsefly buzzed over and landed on the chair I pulled out. Then it grew to a girl, who grabbed an espresso, chugged it, and grabbed another, sipping it slowly.

"Everyone, this is Sam, daughter of Loki. She's the one that brought my soul to Valhalla. Sam, do you know where Hearth and Blitz are hanging out? I figured I might as well invite them if they aren't here already. Also, doesn't Thor owe us a favor? I want lamb chops." Everybody looked very confused.

Sam replied with, "Well, the goat just appeared next to you, and Blitz and Hearth are behind those curtains. Come out you two."

The entire table was staring at the dwarf and alf, especially the alf as he was making strange hand motions while Magnus went to hide behind the dwarf.

Samirah introduced everyone. "The one making strange handsignals is Hearth, he's deaf, that's sign language. Magnus, Blitz or I will translate. Right now he's saying things to Magnus and I that I refuse to repeat. The one with fashion sense is a dwarf, son of Freya. His name is Blitz, and he is Hearth's boyfriend. Watch your back, the alf is a magician. He can also read lips. The goat will introduce itself."

"I am Marvin, Thor's reconsumable goat." I grabbed Jack from my necklace.

"Woah! Egyptian, Greek, Roman,  _and_ Norse!" said Jack, causing everyone to jump up and grab a weapon, before slowly sitting down and disarming themselves.

“Everyone, this is Sumarbrander. He goes by Jack. This is the Sword of Summer, traded for love by Frey. Jack, can you make Marvin chops?"

About 10 minutes later, with help from Thalia, we were eating lamb chops. 

"Okay," said Annabeth, "at this point this is a meet and greet. Anyone want to invite anyone else?"

"Sam, would you mind getting Thomas Jr?" Sam flew off to Valhalla, returning with someone that made everyone gasp.

"Is that Thomas Jefferson Jr?" asked Annabeth.

"Yes. Everyone meet my friend, Thomas. Please ignore the uniform and gun. I can't get him to leave them."

Next, Thalia whistled very high pitched and a group of teenagers walked in. She bowed to the first one, along with the other Greeks.

"This is Lady Artemis and her hunters. Do you mind moving us to a secluded area in the woods and rerouting guests?" Artemis complied, and then they were all in a clearing. Reyna IMed Frank, who shadowtraveled with Hazel, landing next to Nico.

"This is Hazel, daughter of Pluto, and Frank, Praetor of the 12th Legion, son of Mars." said Reyna.

Sadie called Freak, who came towing a boat with a lot of magicians, who all quickly introduced themselves. Carter bowed his head and began muttering in Ancient Egyptian. Sadie turned to Artemis and warned her that her Egyptian opposite was coming.

In a bright flash, a teenage girl was standing there. Carter introduced her as his girlfriend, Zia. Then, her voice grew deep.

"Artemis. It has been centuries."

"Hello, Ra," she said.

Percy let out a taxi cab whistle, and Blackjack appeared in the sky, followed by Tempest, who was carrying Jason and Piper, and Festus, who was carrying Calypso and Leo. They introduced themselves, and Jason hugged Thalia.

It took a while, but eventually, everyone shared their stories. When we were done, Artemis transported everyone to the Midgard entrance to Yggdrasil, where most of the Norse entered the world tree. She sent her hunters off with Thalia before going to the entrance to New Rome, then the 21st Nome, and last but not least, Camp Half-Blood. Then, she sent Alex and I, who hadn't gone to Yggdrasil, back to Starbucks for a date.

All in all, I had a really weird day.


End file.
